A method for producing fiber composite material components is known from EP 2 072 224 A2, in which irregularities during the application of the fiber composite material are detected by means of a detection system. To detect irregularities, a check is made as to whether they are to be attributed to a malfunction of the cutting device provided to cut the fiber composite material. The functioning of the cutting device is constantly monitored in this manner. Malfunctions of the cutting device that are detected are immediately notified to an operator or used to interrupt the production process.